This invention relates to non-aqueous waterproof oil-based topical compositions containing one or more water-in-oil emulsifiers having an HLB value of about 1 to about 7 and at least one cosmetic emollient as well as methods of making such compositions. The waterproof compositions of the present invention are particularly useful as vehicles for sunscreen compositions.
There has long been a need for a cosmetic or medicinal vehicle which is waterproof, i.e., highly resistant to removal by water after exposure to water for 80 minutes.
Barker et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,259 discloses a water-in-oil waterproof makeup comprising (a) a cosmetic emulsion oil, (b) a cosmetic pigment, (c) an emulsifier combination comprising (i) aluminum and/or calcium stearate and (ii) a polyhydric alcohol ester of a liquid fatty acid ester, and (d) water. While the Barker et al. patent discloses that the polyhydric alcohol esters of liquid fatty acids may be, inter alia, trioleate, PEG-22/dodecyl glycol copolymer, PEG-45/dodecyl glycol copolymer, polyglyceryl-3 diisostearate, polyglyceryl-4 oleate, polyglyceryl-4-oleate/PEG-8 propylene glycol cocoate, oleamide DEA, sodium glyceryl oleate phosphate or hydrogenated vegetable glycerides phosphate and at least one cosmetic emollient.
The above described compositions are useful as vehicles for, inter alia, sunscreening agents or oil-soluble ingredients or medicaments to form waterproof topical compositions.
Thus, in a preferred aspect of the present invention, there is provided a non-aqueous waterproof oil-based topical sunscreen composition comprising (1) one or more water-in-oil emulsifiers selected from sorbitan monooleate, sorbitan sesquioleate, sorbitan trioleate, PEG-22/dodecyl glycol copolymer, PEG-45/dodecyl glycol copolymer, polyglyceryl-3-diisostearate, polyglyceryl-4 oleate, polyglyceryl-4 -oleate/PEG-8 propylene glycol cocoate, oleamide DEA, sodium glyceryl oleate phosphate or hydrogenated vegetable glycerides phosphate: and (2) at least one cosmetic emollient; and (3) an effective sunscreening amount of a sunscreening agent.
The present invention also provides a method of preparing a non-aqueous waterproof oil-based topical sunscreen composition comprising one cosmetic emollient and a sunscreening agent which comprises admixing at least one cosmetic emollient, at least one sunscreening agent and one or more water-in-oil emulsifiers selected from sorbitan monooleate, sorbitan sesquioleate, sorbitan trioleate, PEG-22/dodecyl glycol copolymer, PEG-45/dodecyl glycol copolymer, polyglyceryl-3-diisostearate, polyglyceryl-4 oleate, polyglyceryl-4 oleate/PEG-8 propylene glycol cocoate, oleamide DEA, polyglycerol-(4) monooleate or sorbitan sesquioleate, the makeups are water-in-oil emulsions containing aluminum and/or calcium stearate and about 40 to about 85 weight percent water.
Great Britain patent application 1460649 (published Nov. 8, 1974) discloses a waterproof sunscreen composition for the skin comprising a partially esterified polyvinyl butyral polymer containing a major proportion of acetal units and a minor proportion of 4-dimethylaminobenzoate units.
Epstein et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,758 discloses a sunscreening composition having improved adhesion to the skin in the presence of water or perspiration and containing a carrier and an ultra-violet absorbing compound, for example, 3-salicylamido-propyl dimethyl alkyl ammonium halides.
There still is a need for a non-aqueous waterproof oil-based composition suitable for use as a sunscreen composition which will not be easily removed by water. Heretofore, repeated application of even highly substantive sunscreen products have been necessary for persons who swim, remain in the water outdoors for extended periods and/or perspire freely.